Forbidden Love
by AnyaDrama
Summary: Pausing in the doorway, Draco saw Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch. After allowing himself one last gaze at her beautiful face, he walked into the bathroom.
1. Secret Attractions

No!" screamed Draco as he awoke, reaching out for something in the darkness. _Why am I still dreaming about that? _He thought to himself. Glancing at his clock, he saw it was only 4:30. Since he knew he wasn't going to get back to sleep, the shirtless blonde got out of bed and walked into the common room. . Pausing in the door way, he saw that Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch again. He tip toed over to her, lifted the open book off her chest, and laid a blanket over her. After allowing himself one last gaze at her beautiful face, he walked into the bathroom.

Glancing in the mirror above the sink on his side of the huge bathroom, he realized how bad he looked. His face was flushed, with beads of sweat on his forehead. His hair was a mess, sticking out at odd angles, no doubt the product of tossing around in his sleep. Shedding his clothes, he stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash the sweat off his body.

After a while, Draco heard the bathroom door open. Peaking around the curtain, he saw a half asleep Hermione stumble over to the head girl's private W.C. As she stumbled out, she happened to glance towards the shower. Freezing, her eyes grew wide. Draco just stared back. Finally the brunette pulled her eyes away and rushed out of the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Draco exited the bathroom, a towel around his waist. He saw Hermione sitting on the couch reading. He smirked and purposefully walked right in front of her on his way to his room. Closing the door behind his, he could still feel the head girl's gaze on his back,

He would never admit his feelings her Hermione out loud. Yes, they didn't bicker as much, but liking her was out of the question. She was still a mudblood, and nothing changed that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Out in the common room, Hermione was still staring at the door Draco had just shut behind him. She was having trouble getting the image of a soaking wet, naked Draco (although she had only seen from his waist up) out of her head.Hermione had noticed he had been nicer since school had started, but that didn't change the last 6 years. But MAN did he grow up nicely.

Trying to distract herself, she returned to her book. After a few pages, she was lost to the world

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Break Down

A week later, Draco was walking out of class, trailed by his goons and Pansy.

"Draco Baby," the love struck girl whined. "You never spend anytime with my anymore. You're always up in your dorm. Come play tonight." She stepped in front of him and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. Rolling his eyes, he lifted her hands off him, placing them at her waist. Then he walked off.

For the last two years, Draco and Pansy had been dating on and off. But after the accident over the summer, she began to annoy him. He ended it shortly after returning to school. She just didn't get the hint.

Walking up the staircase, Draco saw Hermione walking with Potter and Weasley, talking and laughing happily. He longed to have a relationship like that with her, but he never would. Draco suddenly became very sad. He decided to talk the long way up, so he didn't have to follow them all the way up to his dorm. This made it so he didn't have to watch them, but it also gave him more time to think. Soon his thoughts had wondered to her anyway. He thought of her hair, no longer big and frizzy, but soft and wavy. Of her beautiful eyes, sparkling at the sight of him. Her newly formed curves, making it so her hips swayed when she walked. He imagined holding her beautiful body in his arms.

He soon found himself at the entrance to the common room. He muttered the password and slipped though the door. Entering the room, he froze. Hermione was standing at the book case in her hip huggers and loose t-shirt, her hair pulled back in a messy bun. Draco's heart melted. He had a sudden urge to walk over, pull her close, and kiss her rosy lips. Fighting against it, he went over and plopped down on the couch. Hermione chose her book and curled up at the other end.

"That's a good one," Draco said, seeing she had chosen Macbeth, one of his favorite books.

I haven't read it yet," she answered before beginning to read.

Draco must have fallen asleep, because he was soon dreaming about the accident. "NO!" he screamed and awoke with tears running down his face. Bringing his knees to his chest he continued to sob into his hands.

"Draco...?" Hermione said softly, touching the blonde's shoulder. Draco jumped, causing Hermione to jump back. He looked up, seeing the worried look on her face. "You were talking and crying in your sleep. Are you ok?" She asked, sitting down next to the boy. Draco didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her everything. But at the same time he didn't want anyone to know. Suddenly he was too overwhelmed. He began to cry harder then he had since that night. Hermione wrapped her arms around him. Every once in a while she would whisper, "Shhh... It's ok," in his ear. Finally the tears slowed, and Draco was able to speak again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen. Everything is just so screwed up." He said, laying his head in her lap.

"It's ok. I understand. And you don't have to tell me anything." She began to run her fingers through his beautiful blonde hair.

"No. You deserve to know." Draco sat up. "It happened at the end of last summer."

_Flashback_

_Draco was sitting in the study, reading, when he heard a loud crash in the hall. He jumped up and rushed through the door. There stood Lord Voldemort, along with a whole bunch of Death eaters. Draco saw his mom lying on the floor, pleading for the Lord to forgive her,_

_"Please! You don't understand!"_

_"Silence!" the Lord yelled. "You have betrayed us. You told a ministry worker where we were. There is no excuse for that. I sentence you to death!" Draco gasped in horror. "And, so other will know never to cross me, I command Lucius to do the job!"_

_"I will not!" bellowed Draco's father. "I refuse to kill my own wife!"_

_"Do you dare tell me NO! You can die as well." Voldemort drew his wand and pointed it at Lucius, who drew his own. "You can't kill m, you stupid git. What are you trying to prove?" Lucius just stared at his Lord. Finally, he raised his wand._

_"Avada Kadvra!" He yelled, but at the last second, he turned his wand towards his wife._

_End Flashback_

By this time, tears were flowing freely from both of their eyes.

"All I could do was run. I didn't want to have anything to do with that any longer."

"Draco, I'm so sorry," Hermione cried, wrapping her arms around him again.

Draco soon fell asleep in her lap.

They both woke up the next morning no find themselves entwined on the couch, Hermione had her head on Draco's chest, his arm holding her close.

"Hi," Draco said, smiling at the beautiful girl in his arms. Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes and smiled back. Draco was so happy. He loved the smell of her hair, the feel of her body protected by his arms. He never wanted this feeling to end.

Soon Hermione sat up, running her fingers though her hair.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to go down to breakfast." She stood and started toward her room.

"Wait. I'll get dressed and come down with you." He said to her.

"No. I don't want anyone to know about this yet. I'm sorry. We can tell people soon, but not now," she said and went into her room. Draco dropped back down on the couch. He knew she was right, but it still made him sad. He wanted to be able to walk down the halls with his arm around her. Draco decided to get dressed and go down anyway, just not with her.

When he entered the Great Hall, he was that Crabbe and Goyle had already begun to eat. He headed towards them. He realized too late that Pansy was sitting with them as well. He really didn't want to deal with her, but the guys had already seen him.

The moment he sat down, Pansy slid her arm through his and kissed him on the cheek. He ignored her and grabbed a plate, piling food on it. She continued to cling to him all through breakfast, talking a million words a minutes. Draco didn't hear a word of it. His mind was else where. He lifted his eyes from his plate just in time to see Hermione rush out of the Great Hall with a sad look on her face. Draco pried away from Pansy, and followed her out.


	3. Jealousy

He found Hermione in their common room. Her face was wet like she was crying. He sat down next to her, asking what was wrong.

"I can't believe I was so stupid. I actually believed you liked me. How stupid can I get?" She was really upset, but Draco didn't understand.

"What do you mean Hermione? I do like you. Always have. You are the most amazing girl I ever met."

"You have a girlfriend! I saw you with Pansy. It was like she was glued to your arm." She was really hurt. Draco had to straighten this out. He lifted her chin so he could look in her eyes.

"Pansy is nobody. We broke up a while ago. She just doesn't get the hint. She is actually beginning to annoy me, even more than she did. You don't have to worry about her. I love you Hermione. Please don't ever doubt that." He brought his lips to hers. His stomach did a flip. He loved the feeling of her lips.

It took a second for Hermione to respond. Then she began to kiss him back. She pushed up against him. Draco pulled away after a while, out of breath.

"Wow. That was way better then I imagined," sighed Draco. Hermione just smiled.

Over the next week, Draco and Hermione you meet in the Dorm between classes. Draco would hold her in his arms until they had to run to their next class. They would leave each other with a small kiss.

One day, during Potions, Draco was working on the recipe on the board, when some blonde girl came over to him. She leaned over on his desk, exposing her chest to him. He stopped what he was doing and looked down at her.

"Need something?" He asked.

"No. You're hot. You've got muscles other guys don't." At this point she had made her way around the table and was running her hands over his arms. Draco glanced over at Hermione's table. Hermione was watching the blonde with a hateful stare. She looked like she was going to pop.

"Um thanks." He answered, now knowing what to do. The next thing he knew, Hermione had pulled the blonde off him and smacked her. Everyone froze, staring at Hermione.

"Keep your hands off! He is mine!" She yelled, grabbing Draco's hand. The blonde backed away, then turned and ran back to her table. Still fuming, Hermione turned back to Draco.

"Thought you didn't want anyone to know?" Draco teased as he wrapped his arms around the angry brunette.

"I couldn't stand watching her with her hands all over you."

After class, Draco walked up to the dorm, hand in hand. Draco was so happy. He hadn't liked having to hide his relationship.

Up in the dorm, the couple sat on the couch. Hermione laid her head in Draco's lap. He began to run his fingers through her hair. They just sat there in silence for a while, enjoying each other.

"Hermione… I want you to know I love you. I've loved you for a long time and I never dreamed we would be toge--'' Hermione shut him up by bringing her lips to his. Draco's stomach did a somersault. He pulled her close to him. It soon became heated. Draco picked up Hermione and carried her into his room. She began to undo his shirt.

"Wait. Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco panted.

"Of course. I love you too, Draco." Hermione said. The she waved her hand, and the lights went out.


End file.
